In the cultivation of agricultural and horticultural crops, although numerous control agents are used against crop diseases, since their control effects are inadequate, their use has been limited due to the appearance of drug-resistant pathogens, the control agents cause chemical damage or contamination of plants, or from the viewpoint of toxicity to humans, livestock and fish or effects on the environment, few of these control agents can actually be said to be satisfactory. Thus, there is a strong need for the development of a drug that is almost free of these disadvantages and can be used safely.
In relation to the present invention, the following Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose a quinoline derivative, which has a chemical structure that resembles that of a compound of the present invention, and a fungicide for agricultural and horticultural use that contains the quinoline derivative as an active ingredient thereof. However, there is no description of a compound of the present invention.